Operation Overdrive
Power Rangers Operation Overdrive known also as "PROO" is the fifteenth season of Power Rangers. It will also air on ABC Kids starting on March 3, 2007. It is based on the 2006 Super Sentai series, GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive celebrates the anniversary of 15 years of Power Rangers, while Boukenger celebrated 30 years of Sentai. Synopsis Five brave, skilled, and adventurous young people are chosen to search for several magical jewels that were long ago taken from the Corona Aurora ("Crown of the Gods"), so as to prevent them from coming into the possession of Moltor and Flurious. They are brothers, banished long ago by the Corona's guardian for having attempted to steal it. When the millionaire explorer Andrew Hartford discovered the Corona Aurora, they escaped their exile and rallied their allies. In response, Andrew Hartford selected the talented youths and modified their DNA so as to grant them exceptional physical powers by which to combat the evil. Although Moltor and Flurious initially attempted to work together, they soon became rivals. The Corona Aurora fell into Moltor's hands; yet without its jewels, it could not grant the owner universal power. Even more, the evil ninjas Kamdor and Miratrix joined the race for the jewels along with the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo. Now the Rangers, joined by a Mercurian named Tyzonn who joined their ranks as the Mercury Ranger, have to beat multiple villainous groups to save the jewels, and voyage across the world in search of their objective. Characters Rangers Retro Veteran Rangers Allies *Andrew Hartford, Mack's Father and mentor to the Rangers. It is believed he created the powers after finding the Crown of the Gods. * Sentinel Knight Villains *Flurious - is an evil creature who dwells in an ice cave on a glacier. He commands his foot soldiers the Chillers. He is constantly battling against his brother Moltar. *Moltor - has battled his brother, Flurious, from the beginning of time to find the Jewels to the Crown of the Gods. He must reside in heat and resides within the walls of a volcano. His henchmen are the Lava Lizards, which he creates his monsterous creations. * Norg * Miratrix * Kamdor * Cyborg Fearcats ** Mig ** Benglo * Cheetar * Thrax * Chillers * Lava Lizards List of Overdrive Monsters Others * Spencer * Brownbeard Arsenal * Civilian Vehicles * S.H.A.R.C. - Special Hydro/Aero Recon Craft * Overdrive Tracker is the morpher of the Power Rangers. It can tell the hazard levels of the treasures they find, and decode clues. It is also used to call the Driver Zords. * Mercury Morpher is the morpher of the Mercury Ranger. It can be used to summon Dump Driver (# 1) to Rescue Runner 2 (# 13). * Double O Zip Shooter * Drive Defenders are the sidearms of the Rangers it is normally a blaster, but can transform into a saber for closer combat. * Overdrive Weapons ** Drive Lance is the weapon of the Red Ranger. ** Drive Slammer is the weapon of the Black Ranger. ** Drive Vortex is the weapon of the Blue Ranger. ** Drive Claw is the weapon of the Yellow Ranger. ** Drive Geyser is the weapon of the Pink Ranger. ** Drive Detector is the weapon of the Mercury Ranger. * Defender Vest ** Drill Blaster * Transtek Armor * Hovertek Cycle * Red Sentinel Ranger DriveMax Zords * DriveMax Ultrazord ** DriveMax Megazord is the first Megazord of the Rangers. It consists of the DriveMax Zords. It can also be transformed into the Mega Truck. *** Dump Driver - Red Ranger's Zord *** Speed Driver - Black Ranger's Zord *** Gyro Driver - Blue Ranger's Zord *** Dozer Driver - Yellow Ranger's Zord *** Sub Driver - Pink Ranger's Zord *** Megazord Modes **** DriveMax Megazord Drill Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Shovel Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Mixer Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Drill and Crane Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Drill and Mixer Formation **** Super DriveMax Megazord **** DriveMax Megazord Crane Formation **** DriveMax Megazord Rescue Formation **DualDrive Megazord ** Drill Driver - Yellow Ranger's secondary zord, although first piloted by Red Ranger ** Shovel Driver - Pink Ranger's secondary zord ** Cement Driver - Blue Ranger's secondary zord, although first piloted by Red Ranger ** Crane Driver - Black Ranger's secondary zord ** Sonic Streaker - Red Ranger's secondary zord ** Megazord Modes *** DriveMax Ultrazord Rescue Formation * Flash Point Megazord is the Mercury Ranger's Megazord. It consists of the following zords. ** Fire Truck Zord - Mercury Ranger's piloted zord ** Rescue Runner 1 - Mercury Ranger's first remote zord ** Rescue Runner 2 - Mercury Ranger's second remote zord ** Megazord Modes *** Flash Point Megazord Drill and Shovel Formation *** Flash Point Megazord Drill and Mixer Formation *** Flash Point Megazord Dozer and Sub Formation * BattleFleet Megazord is another Megazord of the rangers. It can also form a Battleship mode. It consists of the following zords. ** Battle Fleet Zord 14 ** Battle Fleet Zord 15 ** Battle Fleet Zord 16 ** Battle Fleet Zord 17 ** Battle Fleet Zord 18 Episode Guide To edit OO Episodes Goto Template:Operation Overdrive Episodes Trivia *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive follows the pattern of Executive Producer, Bruce Kalish, by having three word titles for the Episodes. *This is the first Power Rangers to feature an African descendant Black Ranger since Zack (Walter Jones) on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *There was a special Behind the Scenes Episode on Friday, February 16, 2007 on Jetix. *Behind the Scenes featurettes are at Ranger Secretshttp://www.rangersecrets.com. *Johnny Yong Bosch returns as Adam the Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger(2) *This is the first season since Power Rangers in Space to have the original 5 colors with their respective genders. (Red, blue and black are males, and yellow and pink are females) *This was the first, and so far only series, to have a completely unliving rangeras part of the main team. Mack, the Overdrive Red Ranger, was completely robotic, but was programmed with human emotions. (The Phantom Ranger from Power Rangers: Turbo was never revealed to be living or Robotic, so he can't be considered this.) Operation Overdrive de: Operation Overdrive fr: Operation Overdrive